jack_reacherfandomcom-20200213-history
61 Hours
61 Hours is the fourteenth book in the Jack Reacher series written by Lee Child. It was published on March 18, 2010 both in the United Kingdom and in the USA. Description A bus crashes in a savage snowstorm and lands Jack Reacher in the middle of a deadly confrontation. In nearby Bolton, South Dakota, one brave woman is standing up for justice in a small town threatened by sinister forces. If she’s going to live long enough to testify, she’ll need help. Because a killer is coming to Bolton, a coldly proficient assassin who never misses. Reacher’s original plan was to keep on moving. But the next 61 hours will change everything. The secrets are deadlier and his enemies are stronger than he could have guessed—but so is the woman he’ll risk his life to save. Plot Set in the town of Bolton, South Dakota, Reacher begins this adventure on a wrecked senior citizen tour bus after a near-miss with another motorist leaves the bus spinning on the icy road and trapped in a snowbank. Immersed in a frozen landscape, Reacher works with local law enforcement to help the fragile victims. Hours later, Reacher learns Bolton is not like most towns. Besides its freezing, snowy climate, the town hosts one of the largest prisons in the US, making the town and its law enforcement subject to the needs and demands of the gigantic correctional facility. At the same time, a band of outlaw bikers, settled outside the town, are on edge after their leader is arrested on drug trafficking charges. As the biker awaits trial, the top priority then becomes protecting Janet Salter, the only reliable witness to the biker's drug transaction, and Reacher agrees to aid local law enforcement in keeping her alive. Throughout the story, brutal enemies, both foreign and domestic, are encountered. The cruel criminal mastermind from Mexico is nicknamed Plato. He dispatches an anonymous assassin to Bolton who murders anyone he suspects of knowing anything and whose ultimate target is Janet Salter. Reacher enlists the help of one of his successors in the military police, Major Susan Turner, to help him. She is the current leader of Reacher's old command, the elite 110th Special Investigations Unit. In the process, they come to like each other. Reacher is intrigued by the gang's compound, a local abandoned military installation. He enlists the help of the local police who had recruited him to guarantee Janet Salter's security, searching the facility until he finds an underground structure, first designed as a refuge for children, but finally used by the Defense Department to store a huge amount of meth (used by airmen in WWII) at the end of the war, and knowing this, Plato had been using his own private forces to steal it. Reacher discovers that Plato's only accessory to removing the material from Bolton is Major Holland, the local police chief, whose daughter was used as a hostage by the drug dealer. Reacher kills Holland then pretends to be him when he contacts Plato. Plato falls into the trap, going with Reacher-Holland into the underground building where Reacher kills Plato. Meanwhile, some of Plato's men had decided to take revenge on him by flooding the structure with aeroplane fuel, blowing it up. Reacher manages to escape the building and tells its real story retrospectively. Appearances Category:Novels